You Can't Always Run
by CrazyMary01
Summary: Kendall has a decision to make between two girls, but there's one problem. He doesn't want either of them. Kendall is secretly in love with his best friend Carlos Garcia. However he doesn't fully admit it to himself, but when Carlos decides to help him with his decision will he finally accept what is?


**Author's Note: Okay I know now was not the best time to start a new story considering I have like five others that you guys are waiting for me to update, and well if you're new to my stories welcome, but in my defense I'd had this idea FOREVER, and my internet just got back up all of those stories should be updated soon I promise, and also this is my first Kenlos story so be gentle and critique wisely- Never let your imagination die, CrazyMary01**

* * *

Chapter One- Continuous Denial

Kendall paced around the room two things on his mind. Number one, deciding between Lucy, and Jo. Number two avoiding the shit out of them so he wouldn't have to make a decision at all.

Yes the thoughts contradicted themselves, but he was at a loss. What would you do if two amazing girls were forcing you to choose between them? Then there was that little thought in the back of his mind that told him truthfully, he didn't want either of them. If Kendall were being totally honest with himself he would just admit that, although the two girls held his physical attraction, his heart belonged to his best friend Carlos Garcia.

However Kendall was too stubborn, and refused to believe that he could have intimate emotions for someone, with the same particles between their legs that he himself had. Now as Kendall paced the room he was thinking about Jo, and her long blonde hair that held a slight curl, and her dazzling smile. Then there was Lucy who was everything Kendall looked for as far as physical attraction goes.

With her black and red hair, perfect white teeth, she even had a couple hidden tattoos, much to Kendall's enjoyment. And how could you forget that signature style.

Both girls were amazing (in looks). However even with that thought of the big decision he was about to make in his head, Carlos would somehow creep back into his mind. With his spunky, crazy, hyper attitude, his caramel colored skin. His brown eyes that always seemed to something beautiful no matter how terrible the situation. That is of course unless he lost his helmet. Then he's just as bad as James when he loses his "swag".

"Kendall," Logan called as he walked through the door, shutting it behind him.

"Kendall?" He could recognize the second voice anywhere, even though it had been months since he heard it. Without a second thought Kendall stuffed himself into the locker that always seemed to appear when one of the boys needed a nifty hiding place. All Kendall could hear from outside the locker was the opening of a door.

"Jo what are you doing back from New Zealand?" Logan asked.

"Oh well some critics didn't think the movie would succeed so they cancelled it. Have you seen Kendall around?"

"Um nope haven't seen him," He told her trying to avoid turning his eyes to the locker which Kendall chose as a hiding spot. He was never the best at keeping a straight face. He was the most dramatic of the group after all.

"Well if you see him tell him that we need to talk." She said, and walked away. Logan shut the door, and then walked over to the locker and opened the top half.

"Explain now," He crosses his arms as processed the situation, having it be the first time he said it out loud.

"Well first we wanted Lucy to catch Bo cheating on her, then I was in the elevator kissing, and then Jo was standing there, and I don't know who to pick!" There was a knock at the door.

"Kendall," The two boys heard.

"Shit hide me!" Kendall whispered panicky. Logan closed the small opening at the top of the locker and returned to the door, no surprise Lucy stood in front of him.

"Hey Luce," Logan said smiling.

"Hey Logan, have you seen Kendall around?"

"Um nope."

"Well if he happens to appear, tell him to come find me. We need to talk over some things."

"Will do," Logan replied once again slamming the door. He reopened the top of the locker. "What are you going to do?" He withheld his urge to laugh as Kendall smacked his head against his cramped hiding place.

"How would I know, I'm so confused by all of this." Logan shook his head knowing Kendall was lying. He knew who he should choose, even though Kendall wouldn't that to himself. The person he should be choosing isn't even in this situation. Logan wasn't only the smarted of the group. He was also given credit for being the first one to notice something not so obvious.

"Well you have to make a decision." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Well duh!" He screamed. "I know that but it isn't exactly easy to choose between two amazing people." Three his mind nagged, three! Kendall had enough stress he didn't want to deal with his denial at the moment.

"I'm just saying not to keep them waiting. I'm sure they like you as much as you like them and it'll break them to leave them wondering forever." Logan tried to make the fact he was talking about Carlos as discreet as possible. One look from Kendall and he could tell. He knew exactly what Logan knew. Though he wasn't going to act on it. He was happy for now keeping everything in the dark, even to himself.

"You're right." Kendall whispered and it was almost as if there was a silent understanding between the two best friends and band mates. "However picking between them could be the biggest mistake of my life." Anyone that walked by and their conversation would believe that they were talking about Lucy, and Jo, but both boys knew the conversation had shifted, though Kendall would never admit that. They were no longer talking about the two amazing girls that supposedly had Kendall's heart. They were now talking about Carlos.

But again would he admit that, most certainly not. Not today possibly not tomorrow, but soon he will have to stop running from his beloved Carlos.


End file.
